bro_team_pillfandomcom-20200213-history
Painkiller
On December 17th, Ludwig van Beethoven was born, hence why there are Baroque ghosts constantly seen through the video Transcript INTRO (REDDIT) Oh yeah suck it yeah suck it aw yeah. Hey what the fuck? (/v/) It appears I have been spotted, time to make a stealthy disappearance TITLE (BRO) Paint thinner. REVIEW The Devil stole your tits. FUCK. (GAME) Where are they? Hell. (BRO) So you have to go through these terrifying realms to get them back. Fine so far. Ahh. AHHH. Shit, ghosts and bad guys came. Bring it on! I got a bullet with your asshole written all over it. And you can turn into a fuckin' lite-brite if you want to. You get these cards and you-I don't know how to use that! Besides, just makes me think of all the good times we had together. You can also pick up the gold, MONEY. Never shake that GORy bridge at me. NEVER SHAKE. You can pull this stupid dum-dum-son-of-a-bitch all the way up on the thing. Ghost Rider took the Punisher hostage, can't wait for number two. This guy just found-shut up, the writing's better than you. (GAME) I'm going after them. You have no-'' What? ''You're just lucky-'' What? ''You've-'' What? ''What-'' What? ''I don't think you understand What? (BRO) I'm not saying ancient aliens stole the titties, but the boss battles indicate they did. These are no problem if your dick is bigger than two inches. (GAME) It isn't even close (BRO) Alright, now HELL me! Are you prepared for what lies ahead? If you are then fight the devil then kill him. And, jump through the hoop and there you fuckin' go. Great work, you saved your mom. Speakin of no one's around, might as well get mine (GAME) Ooooooonnnnnnnnnn (BRO) But that's not all! TITLE Paint thinner Dominos REVIEW It's a whole new chode-o, 'cause in this game you get to collect the gold and shoot the bad guys. *laughter*''Cyclops eyebeams are concussive, they're not lasers. THEY AREN'T FIRE. Wheelie boss thinks he knows what is, too bad I wrote the book on sucking your dick asshole! You get to kill teenagers, go through the sewers, and do Monsanto's dirty work. Women can't get enough of my Youth-In-Asia. Wow, sewers? ''*Oragams* FUCK. ''Chicks are lining up all over to see my dinky show. Nope, NOPE doesn't hapen to me. And fuck you if you can't make it to the last boss. And no shit, I gotta remind this guy how to wipe his puss. Jump through the hoop, and your reward is a slash flick of your choosing. But that's not all! '''INTRO' In the next you get to...Nope, nope nope you can't just change the formula man. OUTRO Painkiller's one of the best games I've ever played, and the third best game I've ever played BRO TEAM! (GAME) This isn't over yet, I'm not finished You'll never come. I'm not coming. Have you been affected that much Trivia and Other Knowledges * The intro of this video suggests the Bro's alleged alliance to Reddit is strong * Paint thinner is not bleach, ingestion will result in the world appearing in very dull colors * The amount of Painkiller erotic fiction is surprising Category:Transcripts